Ammend, Destroy
by fae-de-luna
Summary: A high school field trip to the J. Edgar Hoover Building. What could go wrong? (Drunk Girl's story)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Amend/Destroy  
  
Disclaimer: Not only is this necessary (is it?), it's fun! Anyhow, getting on with the disclaiming, I own nothing. Hell, I sold my soul to pass Chemistry and I haven't seen it since. Therefore it goes with out saying that I don't own any of the elements I've blended here to create this story, short of the writing. However, major kudos to their true creators.  
  
Summary: A high-school field trip to the J. Edgar Hoover building, what could go wrong? Our heroes are on the scene during a freakish accident and I think I feel some body switching coming on. But who and with whom?  
  
Author's Note: Confession time: It's not really "Fae_de_Luna" writing here. I'm her slightly less talented and more psychotic older sister (AKA: Drunk Girl). She has allowed me to post under her name because she enjoys watching me eat every word I ever said about her "loserish" fic writing. Anyhow, just read this and say what you think. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2:30 PM Front Hall: J. Edgar Hoover Building, D.C.  
  
A large group of students on a field trip has gathered in the front hall of the F.B.I. headquarters awaiting the start of an educational tour of the building. A large woman, presumably their teacher, is droning on about the procedure to be followed during their visit. ". . . and tonight you're all going to write an essay on what we learned here today. Now I'm going to turn the presentation over to Agent Carter, who'll take you on a short walking tour. Remember kids, pay attention and stay with the group." "Thank you, Ms. Pontious. Hello, I'm Agent Carter and today you're all going to get a peek at what we do here at the F.B.I. If you'll follow me this way . . . ."  
  
The tour group scampers away as Mulder and Scully enter the building. Mulder spots the tour and begins a sarcastic tirade. "Look Scully, it's another field trip. Ever notice how our unit is never mentioned on any of the walking tours?" "Gee Mulder, I wonder why? I could give a little speech and presentation. It would probably go a little something like this: Hi kids, we're Agents Scully and Mulder and we work on the X-files. They're unsolved cases regarding unexplained events that the bureau wishes didn't exist." "You left out the part about us being hated, shunned, and ridiculed. Not to mention the ongoing government conspiracy." "That is precisely why we're not part of the walking tour." "Because they're trying to hide us from them? To shield the American public from the truth?" "No Mulder, because we're the spooky whack-jobs in the basement." "Oh, that 'why'."  
  
2:45 PM Forensics Lab, Same Location  
  
"Now remember kids don't touch anything, we're trying to solve some very important cases in here." "Yes Agent Carter," the group intones.  
  
At that moment Mulder and Scully also enter the lab to check on the results of a few tests they were running on a mysterious artifact. "Hey, look Scully, there's the tour group again. Maybe we should go introduce ourselves, y'know? Embarrass the bureau a little more." "That's exactly the attitude that gets you in trouble Mulder. Let's just get our lab results and the artifact and leave." "Spoil sport."  
Scully turns to a computer to print out the results as Mulder goes over to a table full of evidence to retrieve the artifact. One of the students is examining the pieces on the table. He is wearing a long black trench-coat, black clothes, and large black boots. His long black hair hangs around is face as his black nail polished fingers reach for the artifact. "Hey kid! Hands off! That's part of an ongoing bureau investigation." "Whatever, dude." "Hand it over Goth-boy." "I said sorry man, back off." "Yeah whatever, just give it here."  
As Mulder touches the object one of the other students knocks over a running portable generator and the end one of the electrical contacts lands on the item. A charge passes between Mulder and the boy and the artifact glows a shade of blue. There is a sudden explosion in the lab and everyone is thrown to the floor by the force.  
  
As the dust clears, Scully runs over to check on Mulder. Both he and the boy are lying on the floor, both still gripping the artifact. She checks their pulses and their breaths to find that they are both still alive but thoroughly unconscious. As she rides in the ambulance with Mulder she can't help but feel that she should be somewhere else ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Note: So, what think ye? Be brutal. Spare me no criticism, I implore you. Do your worst. Really, I do need feedback so feel free to curse my inferior writing skills. Faithfully yours in inebriation: Drunk Girl. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Amend/Destroy  
  
Disclaimer: Not only is this necessary (is it?), it's fun! Anyhow, getting on with the disclaiming, I own nothing. Hell, I sold my soul to pass Chemistry and I haven't seen it since. Therefore it goes with out saying that I don't own any of the elements I've blended here to create this story, short of the writing. However, major kudos to their true creators.  
  
Summary: A high-school field trip to the J. Edgar Hoover building, what could go wrong? Our heroes are on the scene during a freakish accident and I think I feel some body switching coming on. But who and with whom?  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the comments. I appreciate your appreciation of my fic (say that 5x fast). I hope the format in this chapter doesn't post messed up too. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
6:00 PM  
Trinity Hospital  
  
Scully sits dozing in a chair in a dim hospital room beside Mulder's bed. The doctors could find nothing wrong with him and have no explanation for his comatose state. They're running more tests but this case has them thoroughly baffled. A.D. Skinner enters the room and Scully awakens.  
"Agent Scully, you should go home and eat something. You've been here for three hours. I'll stay with him a while."  
"What happened to the boy?"  
"He regained consciousness about two hours ago and his parents checked him out of the hospital. However, he seemed to be suffering from acute memory loss. He didn't know who he was. You can do the follow up if you'd like, but get something to eat first."  
"Thanks, I'll do that. Call me if his condition changes. I'll probably check back in a few hours."  
  
6:00 PM  
Bridges Residence  
  
Kevin Bridges, A.K.A. Goth-boy, sits in his room numbly staring at his surroundings.  
"This is something new, yet associated with a very interesting feeling of de ja vu. Funny, I always figured that if I swapped bodies with someone it would be with a famous guy, like George Clooney or David Duchovny. I've got to contact Scully and pray that Goth-boy isn't messing around in my body."  
A knock comes at the door and the June Cleaver-esque Mrs. Bridges enters.  
"Kevin, honey? Are you okay? You've been really quiet up here."  
"Um, yeah Mom, I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Uh, yeah."  
"Okay sweetie. It's just that you don't seem like yourself."  
"Really Mom, I'm fine, just tired. I'll be okay don't worry."  
  
Scully stands outside the home of Nelson, Jane, and Kevin Bridges. She rings the bell. Mr. Bridges opens the door.  
"Good evening Mr. Bridges, I'm Special Agent Dana Scully with the F.B.I. May I have a few words with your son, Kevin?"  
"I'm so sorry about the accident this afternoon. Is he in any trouble?"  
"No, I'd just like to ask him about what happened."  
"Oh, he's upstairs right now, resting. He's still a little dazed. Not that I'm complaining. He's usually so surly, but since the accident it's like he's somebody else. He even calls my wife and me "mom and dad," instead of "Jane and Nelly." I almost hope he stays this way."  
"If you could just give me a call when he's feeling better I'd like to get his statement. You can reach me at the number on this card. Have a good night."  
"Thank you agent, you too."  
  
9:00 P.M.  
Trinity Hospital  
  
"Thank you for staying with him Sir. Did they get the test results yet?"  
"Yes. The only thing they could find is that his boy was holding an increased electro-magnetic charge. Any theories on that?"  
"Facts, actually Sir. Mulder always has the theories. I'm just here to disprove them. The accident occurred when an artifact both Mulder and the boy were holding was struck with an electrical charge. The artifact contained a metallic component which conducted the shock to the two. However, we still can't explain the explosion."  
"I'll continue to look into that if you'd like to stay with him."  
"Thank you Sir."  
Skinner leaves the room and Scully resumes her position beside Mulder's bed. Her cell phone rings and she checks the caller I.D. She doesn't recognize the number so she ignores the call and gets comfy in the chair.  
Kevin/ Mulder slams down the phone and curses under his breath as he gets Scully's voice-mail. How will he ever get out of this situation? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author's Note: Sorry It's such a slow moving chapter but I'm feeling a little drained. Comment away. ~Drunk Girl 


End file.
